Wishing for True Love
by RSlover
Summary: Kory's never had a pleasent life but when she thinks Roy is the one for her can someone change her opinion? First Fic, be nice RichKor RoyKor GarRae VicKar, story sounds much better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is another first fan fic. And I hope you like it.**

**I just wanted to let you know I've been having trouble with my comp and account so I mite make a new one so sorry about that.**

**We'll just in case some people don't know the characters...**

**(No superpowers on any of that stuff)**

**Starfire - Kory Anders**

**Robin - Richard Dick Grayson**

**Speedy - Roy Harper**

**Red X - Xavier, last name unknown**

**Blackfire - Koma Anders**

**Raven - Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy - Garth (Gar) Logan**

**Cyborg - Victor (Vic) Stone**

**Terra - Terra Markov**

**Batman - Bruce Wayne (not mentioned much)**

**Bumble Bee - Karen Beecher**

**Bat Girl – Barbra Gordon (she might not be used, but just in case)**

**Some characters might be introduced later...**

**Oh yeah check out the poll below!**

Kory moaned as she listened to her phone ring. She had her head under the pillow and was in no mood to wake up.

She moved her hand swiftly to the nightstand and made an effortless try to find it.

Her hand finally reached her cell phone and she dragged it under the pillow.

"Hello?" Kory said weakly, she had just been up all night with Roy at one of his meetings, and let's just say it wasn't exactly what she expected to do on a Saturday.

"Kory it's me...did I wake you up?" Roy answered from the other line noticing Kory sounded tired.

Kory sat up instantly with a smile on her face

"Roy, no I've been up for awhile" Kory lied as she pulled a strand of cherry red hair behind her ear.

"Well good, listen I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to lunch?"

"Really? You're not too busy?" Kory hadn't gone out on a decent date with her fiancé since…

"Well I'll see you at 3:30, that's when I'm on my lunch break." He said

"Of course Roy" I said before he said his goodbyes.

She landed back on her back and looked to the alarm clock next to her '12 : 30"

'3 hours, what am I supposed to do until than?'

She decided to stay in the house for awhile and leave at 2: 30

Kory sat up and walked to her closet. She threw clothing every where until she finally found what she was looking for.

A purple tank top with a denim mini skirt and white sandals.

She threw off her nightgown and put on her outfit.

She looked to the full length mirror and smiled in satisfaction, she wanted to look extra nice today for Roy.

'Only a couple more months' she thought to herself before a smile appeared on her face.

She raced down the stairs and made it to the kitchen.

"You have two new messages" a mechanical voice echoed through the room.

Kory walked over to the answering machine and pressed 'play'

"Kory, it's me Koma. I just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving for Gotham with Xavier and I might not be back 'till next week, so please none of your screw ups!" Kory let out a sigh in frustration

Koma was her older sister and was so controlling it was hard to ever do anything fun.

"Dude! Is this thing on?!" Gar's voice rang in Kory's ears and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Just talk you idiot!" Rachel's voice was heard in the background

"Kory Vic's friend is having this huge party! You have to come! Okay just call me back!"

"End of messages" The mechanical voice was heard once again

Kory picked up her white tote bag and walked out the door over to where the streets where busy.

Once she spotted a taxi she waved her hand but no one would stop.

Finally a taxi stopped but over to a man about her age that stood near her.

Kory let out a sigh and looked to her watch that now read '3.25'

The guy that was next to her looked to her disappointed face and told the taxi driver to wait.

"Excuse me" The man said to Kory.

Kory couldn't help but stare at the guy. He was so perfect.

'Wait! stop Kory did you forget your going to be married soon!?' Kory's mind kept telling her.

"Yes?" Kory finally answered

"You can take my cab" He said smiling

"No, I couldn't" Kory said, she couldn't do that to him, he looked in a bigger rush than her.

"Its fine, trust me" Kory gave in and sat down in the cab and the man closed the door for her.

"Thank you" she mouthed to him and he waved, she kept starring back until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Is this the place mam?" said the elderly taxi driver.

"Yes thank you" Kory spoke up as she handed him his money.

She opened the door and walked out to the windy weather, she made it to the restaurant but only to see that Roy didn't come yet.

She took a seat and decided to wait.

xxxxx

'1 hour and a half later'

'He's still not here maybe you should leave...' Kory's mind told her.

'No he'll be here, I know it!' Kory reminded her self

She looked down once again to her watch, '4: 50'

Kory put her head in her hands and let out a sigh.

Just once she wished he could care more about her than his job

She picked up her cell and dialed his number. Many dials went by until finally Roy answered.

"Hello?" Roy said as if nothing happened.

"Roy, where are you!"

"...Kory I'm sorry but my boss made me stay, but don't worry I promise tonight it will be just you and me"

Kory didn't know how to answer, he couldn't just call her and tell her that and instead of her sitting in a restaurant alone.

"Alright Roy" she said before she hung up.

Kory picked up her bag and walked to the door to see it was raining, she sighed as she wrapped her jacket around her to keep her warm.

She set out into the rain and felt tears sting her eyes...she missed the old Roy, the Roy that had time for her and wouldn't bail out.

She began walking and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the taxi speeding next to her.

Water that was on the road flew onto Kory because of how fast the taxi was going.

Kory let out a loud moan in frustration and anger.

The taxi pulled over and Kory was about to go start screaming at the guy, she was soaking wet.

Kory walked over so angry, but instantly cooled down when a man opened the door.

"I am so sorry..." He stopped in his tracks and looked to the girl; she was the same one from earlier.

She was beautiful; she had long cherry red hair and the most amazing eyes, emerald jewels. She had a tan that made her glow.

"It's fine" Kory finally got her mouth to open and say.

"Let me give you a ride" He said

"No, It's fine" Kory protested she began walking but he caught her wrist.

"Please, it's the least I can do"

Kory let out a smile and nodded before boarding the taxi.

The man closed the door and the Taxi began to move.

"We met earlier today" He said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, we did"

"I'm Richard Grayson" He said putting a hand out to Kory.

"I'm Kory Anders" She said smiling. He had black hair that looked untamed with dark blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

He was a little taller than her and had a very well built body.

"So, are you new here?" Richard said as he starred in her eyes.

"I've been her for a couple of months, I used to live in Gotham with my sister but once she moved here she sort of _'forced_' me to move with her" Kory said giving a small giggle at the end.

He gave a chuckle too, "Are you new here?" Kory asked him

"No, my adoptive father owns Wayne Enterprises"

"Oh, they have one in Gotham too" Kory said, as she tried to picture where it was.

"Yeah"

"Excuse me Mr. Grayson but here's her stop" The taxi driver said pointing to Kory.

"Thanks" Richard said

"Well I better get going, thank you for the ride Richard" Kory said as she picked up her bag.

"It's no problem"

"Bye" Kory said as she closed the taxi door and hurried to the door.

She put her hand in her purse to pick out a piece of paper.

_'Richard Grayson - 1800 - 249 - 7821'_

A smile spread across her face as she slipped it back in her bag and pulled out her keys.

She opened the door and threw her bag on the floor.

"Kory" she heard a voice before she was pulled back by her waist.

She looked up to see Roy smiling at her.

"Where have you been?" he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh…just out, getting some air" She quickly lied

"Well I have a surprise for you" He said before grabbing her arm and walking her to the kitchen.

He put his hand over her eyes and led her.

"Roy what's the surprise" Kory said as she took small steps cautiously making sure she wouldn't trip.

He lifted his hand off her eyes and she let out a gasp.

On the counter were two plates with some food on it, there was a champagne bottle and two glasses next to it.

"Roy you did all this for me?" she said a little baffled.

"Of course, and I have even bigger news" He said, his smile widening as he sat her down on the tall stool.

"What is it Roy?" She said

"I got a promotion!" He said burst out

Kory's face showed no happiness on it…she was more disappointed

"That's…._great _Roy" she said as she put her head down and picked at her food.

"Kory what's wrong?"

"Does this mean you're going to be working more?" She whispered as she raised her head

He didn't answer

"Roy …does it?"

"If I have to than… yes" He whispered

Kory instantly stood up

"Roy, were engaged!" She screamed

"Kory this is for the good of the company! I'm bringing more money home to make you happy!"

Kory was taken back by this

"If you knew me by now, you'd now that it doesn't take money to make me happy" she whispered before leaving

"Kory!" She heard him shout before leaving.

"Fine!" she heard him scream as he picked up his jacket and slammed the door. (Check out poll below!)

**Oh no Kory is mad at Roy and vice versa… will Kory put up with Roy or will she be whisked away by another man?? **

**You have to review and find out**

**Poll:**

_Rachel X Gar_

**Or**

_Terra X Gar_

**Poll 2:**

**Should there be a fight between Kory and Richard next chap or later??**

**Send a review and let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back and this is a long chap and very cute in my opinion. So I hope you like.**

**Please Review, it makes it more fun for me and I always write more.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

cartoonstar **and** longhairedhorse !!

**you guys were a big help!** **This Chapter is dedicated to you guys**

xxxx

Kory woke up to her alarm clock, memories of yesterday flooded in her mind and she had a terrible migrant.

She sat up and walked over to her bathroom, she fumbled with the medicine cabinet until she finally grabbed an Advil container.

She swallowed one and drank a cup of water, and walked back to the bed where she laid down.

"Kory!" an obnoxious voice rang for her ears.

She let out a moan and put her pillow on top of her head.

"Kory I hope your decent!" Gar said as he entered in with his hand over his eyes.

"Gar what are you doing here!" Kory screamed as she threw a pillow at him.

"I just came to remind you of the huge party tonight!!" He shouted happily.

Gar had dirty blonde hair with forest green eyes, he was the clown that would always brighten us up when we were angry or sad.

"I'm not going" Kory whispered as she played with a lock of hair.

He instantly frowned and saw the depressed look on her face.

"Did he hurt you?" He said… he knew her too well

"It's just a silly fight" she said forcing a smile.

"Kory what happened?"

"Nothing" she said, he wasn't buying it.

He let out sigh "Fine, but whenever you wanna talk I'll get Rachel on the phone" she began laughing.

"So are you coming?" He asked smiling, she let out a sigh

"Yes…" she nodded

"Good! Here's the invitation" He said as he handed her a card.

"I'll see you later!" He said before running out.

she let out another sigh and lay back down.

'Ding dong'

"Uhh!" She screamed before walking down the stairs.

'Gar probably forgot his keys again!'

She opened the door to see a bouquet of red roses on her door step.

She picked them up and shut the door. She pulled out a card

'_Kory I'm so_rry _about last night_, _I'm leaving today to Gotham to talk to my boss about this, your right it's not fair…I'll be back by tomorrow evening_

_-Roy'_

She didn't know what to feel…happiness…sadness

He wasn't going to be back until tomorrow, he was leaving again…

'Might as well enjoy myself as a single'

xxxx

"Richard, where do you want these?" Vic said as he held the CD's that were going to be used for the party

"Anywhere" Richard said as he supported his head with one of his hands on the table.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Vic said as he took a seat.

"I don't know Vic… I met this girl-"Vic began laughing

"So, what's new?" Richard let out a sigh

"Vic…I'm serious, she was so beautiful, I've dated many girls but never as beautiful like this, and it's like we were meant to be together, I saw her twice today"

"Richard, once you meet another girl you'll say the same thing" Vic said as he looked through the invite list.

"I won't Vic, she was so…different"

xxxx

((Evening 7:30))

Kory walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She moved her hand through the mirror so she could clear the fog.

Kory looked to the stool in the corner and picked up her black dress, it was perfect on her. It went above her knee and had a halter top; in the back was a bow that wrapped around her perfect waist, and under where the bow wrapped was a small pocket where she decided to put her cell phone.

She let the towel slip off and put on her undergarments and than her dress. She un-wrapped the towel from her hair and began drying it.

"Almost ready…" she whispered, her red hair was straight along with her bangs, she had applied on faint pink lip gloss, blush, and light pink eye shadow.

She stepped back and starred at herself in the mirror, she used to dress like this for Roy but he never takes her anywhere special anymore.

Her smile turned to a frown when she remembered where Roy used to take her, carnivals, beaches, clubs, anywhere she wanted…until he noticed boys would stare at her, than he became so protective.

She sighed and slipped into black shoes, they were low heel since she was already tall.

Kory walked down stairs and had doubts of going, she wasn't in the mood.

She heard honking and went outside to see a black Mercedes parked in front of her house.

"Rachel?" Kory asked stunned

Karen, Gar, and Terra were in the back seats. Kory swiftly walked over to them.

"Thought you could use a ride" Terra said smiling; she had on a long yellow dress that had no straps and had small ruffles on the bottom.

Karen had on a light blue dress that went above her knees and only had one strap that went on her right shoulder. It had lace on the bottom.

Rachel had on an elegant light purple dress that was short, it had a halter top and a thin blue ribbon that was on the bottom.

Gar was in his Tux which was really odd since he always thought he looked like a penguin and swore he would never wear one.

"Come on girl, Vic's already there and waiting for us" Karen said as she motioned for Kory to hop in.

She opened the door and sat in the seat next to Rachel.

"So, Gar told me you got into a fight with Roy" Rachel said as she began driving.

"Gar!" Kory screamed as she looked over to him.

"I'm sorry!" Gar said smiling innocently.

"Well were not anymore" she said turning around.

"You know he's too stiff, he doesn't like to have fun!" Terra said as she played with her hair.

"That's not true" Kory replied as she looked at her through the mirror hanging to see Terra roll her eyes.

"What ever" she replied as she put her hair behind one ear

"When we get there I want you to meet someone Kory…somehow you guys look like you'll get along great" Karen said

"Karen I'm not looking for a guy…I have one"

"Do you mean-"Gar asked to Karen, but was interrupted by the loud music and blinding lights.

Rachel drove up the long driveway until she parked in front of a black car.

We all exited and made our way into the mansion. The place was packed and it was so hard to even move let alone breathe.

All her friends went running off to Vic and Kory could barley follow because of how crowded it was.

Kory was separated from her friends and was left to just keep looking around and watch other people dance.

"Let's Dance Garth!" (Aqualad) said a girl with red hair and blue eyes (Batgirl) Her boyfriend nodded and they both began dancing. (I know weird couple, but I didn't know who else to say)

Kory let out a sigh as she watched them, they both looked so happy and Kory envied that since she hadn't had fun like that with Roy since they got engaged and Roy was more protective.

xxxx

"Richard!" Gar shouted as he waved his hands franticly in the air from the other side of the room to get his attention.

"Oh boy…" Vic said as he sighed.

Gar finally got out of crowd and made his way to where Richard and Vic where sitting.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" Gar asked Richard.

"Richard's got a crush" Vic mocked

"Cut it out Vic!" Richard shouted

"So….?" Gar asked confused, Richard had a crush every other week.

"What's her name?" Gar asked

"Look, let's just forget it" Richard said as he had an annoyed look on his face which instantly made Vic and Gar back off.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Richard mumbled as he walked away from them.

'I can't believe those two! There so annoying, I need support all they can do is goof off!' Richard thought to himself before he hit into a girl.

A small shriek was heard from the girl as her cup spilled on her dress.

"Oh no, I'm extremely sorry!" Richard said as he grabbed some paper towels from the bar tender.

'Great going Richard! Your so clumsy!'

"Richard?" Kory asked as he kept trying to erase the stain.

"Kory? What are you doing here?" Richard asked smiling yet confused.

"Gar invited me…I hope its alright" Kory answered

"No-I mean yes!" Richard said going all tongue tied. Kory just gave a small smile and looked to Richard's hands that were still trying to erase the stain.

"Richard…you can stop now, I'm dry" Kory said giggling as Richard went a deep red.

"I'm sorry" Richard said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment

"Don't be" Kory said smoothly.

"Let me get you another drink" Richard said as he told the bar tender what he needed.

"Thank you Richard" Kory said as he handed her the drink.

The couple that was dancing earlier in front of Kory, came to the bar, his hand was around her waist and he gave her a kiss, other boys were eyeing her but he didn't care or yell at them and ruin their time like Roy would. Kory felt as if any moment she would explode in tears.

"Um...Richard, I've got to go" Kory quickly said as she put down her drink and vanished in the crowd before Richard could say anything.

Richard walked through the crowd before he was pulled to the side by a blonde.

"Richie-Poo why don't we dance, real quick? For old times sake?" (I changed it to Richie since his name is Richard…yeah… just keep reading the story, lol)( by the way that's kitten)

Richard looked at the girl and wished he didn't, she had blonde hair but that wasn't the problem it was her eyes. They were full of greed and not warmth like Kory's.

"I told you not to call me that" he said as he starred around to see where Kory went.

"Just one dance?" She pleaded as she put a hand on Richard's check to get him to face her.

"No thanks" Richard said firmly, he tried to walk away but she just grabbed him by the arm and into her grasp.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Richard, please…for me?... What happened to _us_?" Richard sighed, he hated this topic.

Kitten and Richard used to go out but Kitten wasn't the one for him, she was too selfish.

"I'm in a hurry…and I'm sorry Kitten but I don't feel the same way...at least not anymore" he said as he pushed her off of him.

Richard walked quickly away ignoring her cries for him.

Richard walked to the backyard where he saw Kory with her back to him sitting on a bench.

"Kory…" Richard said, she quickly brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped away some tears before she faced him.

"Oh Richard its you" Kory said trying to put on a fake smile.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did anything-" he was quickly interrupted.

"Richard don't say that, you did nothing except for make me happy tonight" she said.

"Why were you crying?" Kory tried to think of a lie to say but she felt as if she couldn't lie to Richard.

"Its nothing really…I guess I just miss the old times I used to have with my _fiancé_" she said looking down to the ground.

"_fiancé_?" Richard felt as if his heart was just ripped out, he never noticed the ring on her finger . If her fiancé was making an angel like her cry…how could she put up with him?

"I'm sorry Richard to bore you with my stupid stories…it's your party you should be having fun not listening to stories that make you sad." Kory said and he could tell she was trying to hold in some tears.

"Kory don't say that, I'm having fun being with you"

"No your not Richard, don't lie" Kory said as she played with her fingers.

"Kory I'm not lying" Richard said as he put a hand on Kory's shoulder.

Kory looked up with a weak smile.

"Do you want to dance?" Richard asked.

"I'd like that" Kory stood up and they both held hands as Richard led her in.

xxxx

"Looks like I didn't even have to introduce them" Karen said smirking as she watched them both hold hands and walk through the crowds.

"Karen! Don't meddle into this! It's Kory's decision" Vic said

"Vic do you honestly think Kory's happy with Roy?" Terra said crossing her arms.

"No, but you guys gave her a warning, let her decide" Vic said, he loved Kory as a sister and he didn't want her to get hurt but he wasn't going to be the one to make her decisions.

Rachel arrived with a drink in her hand and took a seat next to Gar and Karen.

"You guys are still talking about this?" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Rachel come on, your on our side aren't you?" Terra said

"yeah I am, but I told her what I think about him, she'll figure it out on her own she just …needs some time" Rachel said

"Rachel's right" Gar said and almost everyone rolled there eyes, except for Rachel and Gar. Gar's had a huge crush on Rachel ever since they were teens and he always agreed with her.

"What?" Gar said looking clueless as Rachel began blushing.

xxxx

"What does she have that I don't?" Kitten said as starred at the couple dance, she sat at the bar.

"Who knows?" Toni (Argent) said as she looked in her compact mirror.

She fixed her black with red streaks hair and closed the mirror handing it to Kitten.

Kitten quickly opened it to stare at her reflection and than back at Kory.

"I mean look at my dress" Kitten bragged about her pink strapless dress that was extremely short.

Toni's dress was a stripped black and red that was super short like Kittens.

"I'm prettier than her…aren't I?" Kitten said facing Toni who took a sip from her martini.

"Of course your are Kitty" Toni said smiling , Kitty was Kitten's nick name.

"I don't know Toni, I..I miss him so much, I can't believe he broke up with me, he was a great boyfriend…" Kitten said as she starred at the couple.

xxxx

"Richard, I just wanted to say thanks, I'm having a great time" Kory said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kory you don't have to thank me, I had a wonderful time being with you and getting to know you"

He said as he held her tight, he never wanted to let her go and was prying that she wouldn't have to leave soon.

"Kory I was wondering if we-" he was interrupted by Kory's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry Richard" Kory said as she pulled out her cell phone that was hidden in her pocket.

She looked down to the caller ID to see 'Roy'

Kory panicked if he knew she was at a party…with boys…with Richard, he would have freaked.

"Richard I'll be back in 5 minutes" Kory said as she quickly left to the front of the house.

"Roy?" Kory said as she walked a little farther from the house so the noise wouldn't be heard.

"Hey Kory, I'm sorry I left without telling you this morning, did you get the roses?"

"Yes, that was really sweet" Kory said as she looked back to the house that had flashing lights.

"Well I'm coming back tonight"

"You are, did they agree?" Kory asked happily, maybe this was the end of her bad relationship and everything was about to be great, just like old times.

"Kory can we talk about this when I come home?" Roy said

"Fine Roy" Kory said a little disappointed but she hid it

"Bye Kory, I'll see you soon" Kory hung up and walked back up the driveway to the front of the house where she was greeted by Richard.

"Is everything okay?" Richard asked

"Everything's fine" Richard smiled

"Do you want to go back inside we can get something to eat"

"I'm sorry Richard but I have to go, my fiancé is coming in a little while"

"Oh well maybe we can hang out another time?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun tonight" Kory said smiling

"Well I'll see you soon" Richard said before he turned around ready to leave.

Kory put a hand on his shoulder and he instantly turned around.

He was met by warm arms as she wrapped them around his neck, embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you Richard, I needed a good time like this" Kory whispered as she steeped back from his grasp.

"Bye Richard" Kory said to a speechless Richard

"Bye-" Richard said his cheeks blushing as he watched her disappear.

"Well you too make a great couple" Terra said walking to Richard.

"Terra…she's engaged"

"Richard, do you know that she's not happy?" Terra said

"I know she's not Terra but I can't stop her from being married" Richard said looking to the sky as if hoping for a miracle.

"You love her…" Terra mumbled.

"I…I can't Terra, she's engaged it would never work" Richard said quickly feeling annoyed as he walked back in.

Terra crossed her arms and looked to the ground feeling as if she couldn't help either one of them.

xxxx

'11:30'

Kory quickly opened the door and rushed up the stairs and quickly threw off her dress. She grabbed her night gown and slipped into it.

She didn't intend to tell Roy where she had been tonight. She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed her make up remover. Once she was done she let out a pant and walked to the bed where she landed.

'this will be over soon, maybe the old Roy is coming back the one that spends time with me' Kory thought to herself.

'2:40'

'Roy where are you!' Kory picked up her phone once again to find his voice message pop up instantly, Kory hung up and lay in bed.

'where is he?' Kory thought to herself as she tried to stay up

After many times of trying to keep her eyes awake, her eyes finally shut and she fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chap, I can tell you it took me hours to write (3,123 words. Longest thing I've ever wrote!) but I had fun.**

**Please Review**

**POLL RESULTS**

Rachel x Gar **won! Thanks to all who voted! Well actually it was one person that voted lol **


	3. Chapter 3

Roy opened the door quietly to face Kory who was sleeping. He let out a sigh as his eyes rested on the clock next to her that read '4:35'

He undid the buttons on his white shirt and threw it to the stool in the corner. He stumbled into Kory's closet and picked up the last thing he wore when he slept over.

Walking over to were Kory was sleeping, he tucked himself in and starred at her.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Richard.._" Kory whispered as her hand met Roy's.

"Richard?" Roy repeated his eyes looking at her suspiciously. He removed her hand from his and faced the other side decided to go to sleep.

xxxx

Richard swept all the cups and trash that lay on the floor to a trash bag. His guests had finally left and he was exhausted.

He looked over to where Terra was spread on the couch because she had drank too much.

Richard rolled his eyes as he laid on the couch next to her, just as tired. He thought of what Terra told him earlier.

"_Richard you love her! Just talk to her about this marriage, tell her to reconsider!" Terra shouted as she followed an annoyed Richard upstairs._

_Richard swiftly turned around with his eyes narrowing._

"_Terra I can't do anything about it! Stop asking me, I won't help you, find some other man for the job! _**Just Leave Me Alone**_!!" Richard shouted as he stormed into a room. Terra looked hurt at the last part and took it out on drinks. _

Richard crossed his arms as he looked to Terra, he sighed knowing she was right, he did love her more than any girl he'd ever met but he knew Kory didn't feel the same about him.

He stood up and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and laid it on top of her, he was to hard on her tonight, she was only trying to help…

"Goodnight Terra" Richard whispered as he shut the lights off and walked up stairs to his room.

( just so some people don't ask me in my reviews, Terra and Richard have nothing but friendship going on between them)

xxxx

The light hit Kory's eyes and they instantly fluttered open, she sat up to see Roy getting dressed in a hurry.

"Roy?" Kory mumbled, still tired.

"What?" he asked sounding mad.

"Where are you going?"

"Work" he said simply.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Kory asked timidly.

"Richard, that's my problem!" Roy shouted

"What?" Kory asked not understanding what was going on…how did he know R\chard

"You've been whispering his name all night!" Roy screamed his face going deep red.

"Roy…Richard's a friend" This made Roy cool down a little.

But he still didn't answer

"Roy…he's just a friend, nothing else, and how could you think anything else was going on!" Kory said crossing her arms and facing the other side.

Roy walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. His hand reached over to hers and grabbed it, getting Kory's attention.

"Kory, I'm sorry, I just love you so much" Roy said as he leant to her and pressed his lips on hers.

Kory smiled as his lips left hers, Roy looked down to the clock and jumped up.

"I got to go, I'll see you tonight" Roy said as he ran out.

"Wait Roy…" He slammed the door before Kory finished and she could hear him running down the stairs.

"…how did the trip go?" Kory finished her sentence a little down.

Kory was hoping Roy could start working less, and with this new promotion he would have to go every other week on a trip.

She fell back to the pillow and looked to the window that had a view of the sun rising, this somehow cheered her up.

xxxx

Richard walked down the stairs, his hair uncombed and he was in sweats and a worn out shirt that he wore to bed.

He looked to were Terra was sleeping who wasn't on the couch anymore. He heard odd noises coming from the bathroom.

Terra opened the door and her eyes were all watery and her checks were red, she looked worn out.

"Terra are you okay?" Richard asked knowing she was suffering from a hang over.

"No! my heads killing me" she said as she walked over to grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked as she put on her shoes.

"I'm leaving you alone, isn't that what you wanted, anyways thanks for letting me stay here" She said as she got up, walking to the door.

Terra opened the door before Richard quickly walked to Terra and closed the door before she could get out.

"Richard please move" Terra said looking in no mood for childish games as Richard stood in front of the door.

"Terra I'm sorry about yesterday…your right …I do love her" Richard said looking to the floor.

"It's fine Richa-" Terra quickly put her hand over her mouth and raced back to the bathroom.

The door slammed and Richard could hear that familiar noises again.

Richard waited until he finally saw Terra walk back out looking exhausted.

Richard walked over to her side and made her lay down on the couch.

"I didn't know hangovers lasted this long or felt this bad" Terra said looking annoyed

"Well you shouldn't have been drinking so much" Richard said as he passed her an Advil and some water.

Terra quickly swallowed the Advil along with most of the water. "You can stay here as long as you need, I'm not going to work today" Richard said

"What about Bruce" Richard rolled his eyes obviously annoyed at the mention of his name.

"He left out of town for a business trip, do you really think I'm going to work when he's gone"

Terra let out a chuckle knowing it must be heaven for Richard not having Bruce on his case all day.

"Richard I have to go home though, Jenny and Wally (Jinx, Kid Flash) are coming from Steel City to see me today, I can't miss it" Terra said

"Are you sure your okay going out?" Richard said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" she said as she searched through her purse for her cell phone.

Richard left to the kitchen feeling she'd need her privacy. After awhile he heard Terra shut her phone.

xxxx

(I'm just going to skip to were Terra's picked up)

The door bell rang getting Richard's attention, he got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Rachel-" Richard stopped seeing that Rachel wasn't the one who was picking up Terra.

"Oh Richard, its nice to see you" Kory said not knowing what to say.

"Hi Kory, come in" Richard said opening the door wide enough.

"Terra are you alright?" Kory said rushing over.

"Just fine" Terra said sarcastically.

Kory rolled her eyes as she helped Terra stand up.

"Richard thank you for taking care of Terra" Kory said smiling.

"Of course" Richard said smiling.

"Well we better go, maybe I'll see you again Richard" Kory said as she helped Terra to her car.

"Bye" Terra said waving to Richard.

Richard closed the door and let out a sigh

'You should have invited her to lunch!' Richard's mind scolded him

The door bell rang again and Richard leapt up thinking maybe he would get the courage to ask her now.

Richard opened the door expecting Kory instead of a girl that embraced him into a huge hug, he could hear her sobbing and he was forced to move back a few steps.

"Richard, please, I'm sorry, take me back please!" The girl pleaded.

"Kitten?" Richard exclaimed as she kept on sobbing.

"Kitten get off of me!" Richard said forcing her off.

"Richard what do you see in Kory!? She's not pretty, She's not kind, and…and I'm better than her!" Kitten pathetically stated .

"Kitten I love her now! Please leave!" Richard screamed

"She's engaged, She's happy without you Richard, she doesn't need you! **She has Roy**!" Kitten said and Richard felt that his heart had been pierced with a knife.

She turned around and whispered "Just think about it, your wasting your time chasing after a girl that won't love you like **I** will, she's not willing to wait like **I** am" Kitten said, smirking when Richard wasn't looking.

"What will it be Richard… the girl that you can never have….or the girl that's waiting for you and willing to love you." Kitten said turning around to face Richard who's eyes were full of sadness.

"Leave" He mumbled.

"Richard…"

"Just leave" Richard said his voice raising.

"Think about it Richard" Kitten said as he heard her high heels begin clinging as she made her way out.

"_she has Roy"_

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for two weeks, I had so much homework it was scary, **

**Sorry that it's not as long as the other chaps, I was having constant reader's block when I was writing lol**


End file.
